


Warm Summer Nights

by syredronning



Series: bridge2sickbay [43]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: The only bad thing about summer nights - where Chris is concerned – is that it's definitely too hot for sex without air condition.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Christopher Pike
Series: bridge2sickbay [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542673
Kudos: 30





	Warm Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge drabble written for bridge2sickbay in 2009, rescued from Livejournal. All errors are mine.

The only bad thing about summer nights - where Chris is concerned – is that it's definitely too hot for sex without air condition.

That and the fact that he's all alone on the porch of his house, lying nude on one of his patted desk chairs, legs lightly spread to keep the sweat from pooling. To his right, there's a cold beer – well, has been, because it's warming faster than he can drink it – and his hands loosely hang on the arm rests, his whole body one determined statement not to move any further than absolutely necessary today.

Which means he's really very determined not to move when his communicator chirps, first moderately, then more loudly with every second.

Unfortunately, someone out there seems to be more determined than he is, so with a heartfelt sigh, Chris picks up the comm. and opens it.

"Already asleep, old man?" The smug grin of the captain that stole Chris' ship fills the tiny screen.

Chris snorts. "Neither asleep nor being an old men, you brat. It's damn hot here."

"Your fault for moving into a house in the desert."

"I always owned it."

There's a little "o" forming as Jim visibly thinks about the statement, and Chris is happy that he managed to surprise the know-it-all guy.

"Think there's room for a visitor?"

"It'll be winter till you're here."

"That wasn't my question."

"Summer time is much better," Chris goes on. "I could strip you and bend you over the banister and fuck you against the desert view -"

"I don't mind cooler temperature."

"- Or I could throw you into the sand and show you just how much my tongue loves licking you –"

"Sand in the mouth is shit."

"- Or we could fuck, right here on the desk chair in which I currently sit, I would open you up with my slick fingers and then you could sit down on me and ride yourself on my dick, hard and long –"

"You ass."

"- I even might tie you up, hands high on the awning, and keep you as the perfect decoration of my house, the captured young warrior, all erect -"

"With due respect - you are a bastard, Sir." Jim's face is red, his eyes gleaming.

"I gather you've got to be on shift in a minute?" Chris says lazily.

"In two."

"I'll think of you when I give myself a hand now. I'm looking forward to your visit in winter."

"Fuck you."

"I hope that's a promise. Good luck, captain."

Jim grins, a little annoyed but also in awe. "Same to you, admiral." The connection closes.

Chris palms his warm beer, taking a sip. He is hard now, and he could jerk off.

But it's definitely too hot tonight, and if Jim were here, he'd agree.


End file.
